Anything for You
by SLITH
Summary: The team went out for a celebration to a bar, but the next day three of them wind up with really bad colds. This is on how Will takes care of JJ.


Knowing that she hated it didn't make it any easier but still, the phone call had to be made.

Dialing the number for the leader, waiting after two rings, "Aaron Hotchner," Hotch answered his phone in his normal tone of voice. No surprise, no anger just straight.

"Hotch, it's Will calling," Willl started and could sense that he has Hotch's attention.

"Is everything alright?" Hotch enquired knowing that JJ would be the one calling him and not Will which told him something must be wrong with JJ.

"JJ has a bad cold, she must have picked it up during the time spent at the bar last night," Will explained and Hotch looked through his office window.

Reid is the only one in the bullpen, just a light cough and overall in pretty good health. He sent Morgan home as his nose was running like a tap and his coughs hurt his chest. Emily's head is all congested and she phoned in to say she couldn't make it in, unable to breath through her nose. Rossi could be heard having a rough cough like Morgan's but not coughing as hard and his painkillers were helping with his headache. Garcia is the only one not sick as she didn't go with them and instead spent the night with her boy friend Kevin.

"I've sent Morgan home and Prentiss also has a bad cold, she phoned in to say she couldn't come in but it seems that each person who has a cold has something different from the other. I'm officially giving each member a sick day right now, no files, no cases," Hotch informed Will.

Smiling, "I think that'll put JJ at ease, she's been wanting to look over files but I took away her laptop. I'll make sure she takes it easy," Will said for Hotch to get a bit of a smile on his face. Happy that JJ has Will to look out for her.

"Good idea, tell JJ to rest and that it is an order, thank you," Hotch said and Will couldn't help but smirk at her bosses idea.

"Will do," and with that they both hung up for Will to walk back up the stairs and put the phone back into its holder.

JJ isn't happy, lying in bed with a Kleenex box next to her and a half full garbage can sitting next to the bed. A thick cover over top of her, a bottle of water and a container of Vaseline on the night stand to keep her nose from getting soar from blowing.

Looking pale and tired, Will walks over sit on a small portion of the bed, "Prentiss and Morgan are also sick and are home. Hotch has set this as a sick day and he said to rest and that is an order."

Looking sullen by that bit of news, "great… now he is ordering me through you," JJ smiled a bit at the thought and looks up at Will. "What do I have for cold medications?"

Smiling at her, "well what you did have is a year or two past expiry, so I'll go out with Henry and get supplies and then I'll make you some soup. Just try and get some sleep, alright?" Will reaches over and smoothes her hair back.

"Okay… I'll try though I doubt I'll succeed," JJ said and snuggled deeper into the bed covers and sheets.

* * *

Henry standing in the cart, looking and watching as Will goes down the isle for cold medication. "Alright, what was that list?" Will asks with a smile for Henry to hold it out for him as he wanted to hold the 'important things list for mommy'.

"Thank you," Will looks at it, "alright, lets get some NyQuill, Vic's Vapour Rub, Benyln All in One, Halls… hand disinfectant," Will set each thing onto Henry's lap as he now sits in the cart.

"Puter!" Henry said with a smile for Will to chuckle and look at him.

"Mommy wants her computer, but she needs to get better before she can use it," Will reasoned the best he could so Henry would understand. He knew that to say 'mommy can't have it' would lead him to having to explain.

"Puff! Puff!" Henry said as Will went around an isle corner.

Raising his right brow at Henry, "puff?" _okay… baby talk still has its confusing moments… what does he mean by puff_?

Henry put his hands over his nose for Will to smile and go down another isle for Kleenex, "Puffs Plus?" Will asks and hands Henry the box for him to look really happy. Grabbing one more thing before reaching the counter, Vic's Vapour Inhaler and then setting it all down to head home.

* * *

Jerking and grunting in bed, _I was almost asleep…_ turning over in bed to get into a new position to see if it'll work. Finally after a few minutes of lying in that position JJ moves onto her back to open her eyes and groan. "I am so not getting to sleep…" to suddenly feel the tickle in her nose that a sneeze is on its way out.

Reaching over, JJ grabs a Kleenex and sneezes into it to feel her ears go on her after blowing to swallow and feel them clear again. Sighing she feels like going to the gym and working herself to exhaustion.

_Probably no way I am in any condition to do it dang it… wouldn't last ten minutes_ running her fingers through her hair knowing it must be a mess but not caring. _I hate colds… always make you look at things in a way you don't do when your healthy_.

Feeling frustrated that trying to rest wasn't helping her, JJ was about to get out of bed to try and find a book to read when she heard the front door open.

Within a few minutes Will came upstairs with Henry in his arms, "Henry got you something," Will said as he set him down and Henry held out the box of Puffs Plus.

"Puff sof! No hurt," Henry pointed to her nose and JJ couldn't help but smile at how cute he is.

"Yes, Puffs Plus is soft, no more hurt nose," JJ earned a happy smile from him and he went running out for Will to give her a Benyln All In One pill.

"I hope this helps, I'll bring up the rest of the stuff after, I've got lunch on the go," Will said and JJ took the pill and took several gulps of her water to make sure it went down.

"I can't tell if I'm hungry," JJ commented.

"Even if your not, you should still eat something. I'll run you a bath after," Will said as Henry came back in with books on the Berenstain Bears.

"No puter till better, weed dees," Henry said and Will smirked at hearing him say what he had earlier.

_My son is the sweetest…_ JJ thought as she took the books from him, "you are right, I will read each of these. Thank you," Henry just smiled and her heart melted.

"I've got to go and check up on lunch, I'll be back in a few minutes," Will said as he then picked up Henry and set him into the bed for him to crawl up to Will's side of the bed.

"Okay," JJ watched Henry and picked up one of the books, "would you like to read it with me?"

Henry nodded eagerly so JJ held the book open wide enough for him to see and read. Not feeling safe enough to pull him up to sit on her lap to risk giving him her cold.

Once half way through Will entered with a mug _I know that isn't coffee _JJ thought before turning to Henry, "we'll finish this one after, okay?" she says and Henry nods before moving to climb down.

Looking up at Will as he sets the mug down to quickly catch Henry before he would possibly fall off and set him onto the floor to go back into his own room.

JJ looks up at Will, "I don't think I'm hungry Will," JJ said as Will sat down on a small portion of the bed again to pull out a spoon with noodles and chicken.

"Just try JJ," Will said as he held out the spoon for her to take, eyeing him for a moment. She reluctantly opens her mouth and he gives her spoon.

The warmth entering her mouth and the flavours suddenly there telling her that it tastes too good to pass up. Will seeing the look in her eyes gives her the mug for her to start to eat.

"I had no idea that I was hungry," JJ said enjoying the taste and feeling like it is warming her up one bit at a time.

"Colds do that to you, better to be able to eat than to try and force it down," Will said as he watched her eat.

Within a few minutes JJ tilted the mug to down the last of the contents. In the sweetest way she could even though she knew she didn't have to, asked, "can I have some more, please?"

Placing his hand onto hers and giving her hand a small squeeze, "anything for you," he gives her a kiss before taking the mug and spoon and leaving the room to get her another mug.

* * *

Three hours passed, lunch was had, JJ went through the rest of the book with Henry before deciding to rest for a little while. Her nose appreciating the really soft Kleenex that Henry wanted to get her and feeling like the pill was helping her feel a little more normal.

Suddenly JJ could hear the tub running and smiled to herself _a bath… thank you Will_ she thought and after about ten minutes of waiting the tap stopped for Will to come in.

"Your relaxing bath awaits," he says in a chivalrous way to pull the covers and sheets off of JJ and pick her up bridal style.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, "wow…" JJ said as he carried her into the bathroom just down the hall to see a lot of bubbles, candles lit on the counter and sitting at the base of the tub and an iPod plugged into it's speaker port.

"You shouldn't have Will," JJ said as he let her stand.

"I thought that with staying in bed most of the day you'd like some special scenery from in your own bathroom," Will said and looked at the iPod, "just press play and a play list of songs are already set up for you. Courtesy of Penelope."

"Thank you," JJ kisses him before he leaves and closes the door for her to be in her own world now of relaxation.

Smelling the candles and the bubble's scent of strawberries and bananas JJ removes her clothes to press play and climb into the tub. Resting her head against the pillow that is suctioned to the back of the tub for comfort.

Sighing and closing her eyes at feeling the warmth soak right into her, warming her muscles, bones, joints. The music on the iPod being the sounds of a gentle waterfall with some light violins, harp and something else she couldn't peg out.

"Thank you Will for the moment and Penelope for the music," she whispers to herself as she soaks in the moment of bliss.

* * *

Walking down the hallway of Quantico, turning and going through the double glass doors leading to the bullpen, Morgan, Prentiss and Reid each look up.

"You look really good for someone who was apparently really sick for two days," Prentiss commented as she tossed a just used Kleenex into the garbage can.

"Thank you, I feel a lot better," JJ said and Morgan quickly studied her.

"You don't have a folder… so no case," he smiles before rubbing the bridge of his nose a bit.

"That's right… Spence you aren't even having a cold," JJ noticed and he smiled as he popped calcium chewable into his mouth.

"No, Hotch and I left after one drink each and easting chips and wings. He wanted to see Jack and I knew the guest list for Comic Con was going to be posted that night so I wanted to find out who and get my tickets," Reid responded.

Remembering that now, JJ nods, and heads for the stairs to go to Hotch's office.

"Wait," Morgan said and JJ paused on her way up, looking at her confused. "What medications did you take to get better so fast?"

Smiling at the memories of the past two days, "reading the Berenstain Bears with Henry, taking Benyln All in One, having Vic's Vapour Rub, chicken noodle soup for lunch and the key ingredient," JJ watched to see that the three are wondering what the last thing is.

"Will and Henry took care of me," JJ answered before continuing up the stairs to see Hotch come walking out of his office. "Good morning."

Giving JJ a smile, "good to see that you are feeling better," Hotch said, "I was a little surprised when I got the call from Will."

Giving a nod, "yeah, I insisted that I was going in, that I could still do my job but the cold hadn't fully hit me. When Will said he was phoning you to say I was not going in and he was on the phone it finally dawned on me that I was sick."

"Will is a good guy, it shows in how he looks out for you time and again," Hotch smiled at her remembering how worried Will was when JJ was first pregnant in believing she needed to come off of the field due to her line of work.

"Yeah," JJ looks out at her family in the bullpen, Morgan chugging down some water while Prentiss looks over some files to distract her from her cold. Reid on the other hand, anxiously awaiting his convention in a month or two. Looking back at Hotch smiling, "I'm lucky to have him."

The End

* * *

By: SLITH

Started: Thursday October. 21, 2010

Finished: Thursday October. 21, 2010 at 7:38 p.m.

I got the cold already, before the winter fully hit but it has been going around this fall. While I was dealing with it, I started to think about Criminal Minds, I know that JJ is gone from the show but I won't stop thinking up fanfics that will be centered on her and stuff. I have noticed that a decent amount of fics have Will in a bad light, have him leaving JJ or something but I don't see him that way. So I decided to write this fic to show how I felt the three of them would be if JJ was sick with the cold and had Henry and Will with her. I wish I had more time to write fics but being in the Journalism program, year two, I am always working on stories for the newspaper and we have to have so many types written XD

I hope you enjoyed this, please review.


End file.
